Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories
Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is a remake of the Kingdom Hearts sequel, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It is packaged in Japan with Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix on a separate disc. A few changes had been made prior the remake's release. The main theme for the game ("Simple and Clean" and the remix by Utada Hikaru) is the same song used for the first game of the series. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories saw a North American release on December 2nd, 2008. A European release date has yet to be announced. It is in PS2 format and is not related to Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix (which never was released outside Japan) in any way. Story Sora After being separated from his friends, Sora wandered down on a long, meandering path with Donald and Goofy searching for a way to find Riku and Mickey, encountering Pluto on the way. When they reached a crossroad and called it a night, a mysterious man in a long black hooded cloak appeared and informed Sora, "along the road lies something you need, but to claim it, you must lose something dear to you." The man disappears and only one path remains. The trio followed the path which lead them to a mysterious castle known as Castle Oblivion. They entered the castle hoping to pick up some clues as to the whereabouts of their friends only to discover, as they ascended the floors of the fortress, they were beginning to lose their memories and became more and more uncertain of themselves. Little did they know, their memories were being manipulated by a mysterious organization that sought to capture and manipulate Sora. To do this, they used Naminé, a young witch who could rearrange the chains of memories and create new links. In order to make Sora forget Kairi, Naminé begins to replace his memories of Kairi with herself. Meanwhile, a conflict between the Organization's members leads to several encounters between Sora and Riku, whose memories of Kairi had also been replaced with ones containing Naminé. The trio's uncertainty builds to a point where they ended up in Twilight Town, a place that Sora is fairly certain that he has never been in, thus should not exist in his memory. Organization member IV, Vexen, revealed that it is a place that exists on the other side of Sora's heart, but is eliminated by Axel, another member of the Organization, before he can explain anything. Axel ends up betraying Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion, revealing that Marluxia and Larxene, the newest members of their group, intended to use Sora to overthrow the Organization. Axel manipulated Naminé into doing what she believed was right. She revealed to Sora that she never existed in his memory and that she had been replacing the person most important to him. Riku appeared to them again and was defeated by Sora. When Sora tried to help the injured Riku, he attacked Sora. Naminé used her power to break Riku's memories, and it caused him to collapse. Larxene came forth to eliminate Sora and Riku, who was revealed to actually be a Riku Replica, created by Vexen. Sora defeated Larxene and forgave a regretful Naminé for her actions. She promised to restore the memories of the trio once they reached the 13th Floor of Castle Oblivion, where Marluxia was waiting for them. Axel attempted to destroy Marluxia himself, but then Marluxia used Naminé as a human shield. Sora stepped in and defeated Axel. Once Marluxia was defeated, Naminé asked that they step into machines that would rearrange their memories back to the way they were at the cost of breaking the links she created. She also informed him that the process will take some time, during which Sora, Donald, and Goofy would sleep as their memories were slowly restored. While they knew that they would forget Naminé, Sora promised her that while she was forgotten, she would remain in his heart, never lost. Riku Riku awakens in the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion, being led there by his heart resonating with Sora, who also happens to be in Castle Oblivion, though on the ground floor. A dark card and a disembodied voice present themselves. The Voice offers Riku the chance to sleep and forget his troubles as well as the light, or take the card and take the first steps toward the truth. Riku takes the card confidently. Riku arrives in none other than Hollow Bastion, though only a version of it crafted from his memories. However, though Hollow Bastion is the same as he remembered it, he is unable to find anyone. All the while he searches, the Voice speaks to and mocks the young teenager. At long last, Riku meets someone: Maleficent. Maleficent taunts him and his refusal of the darkness, but Riku fights Maleficent, hoping to prove that he is above the darkness. He is victorious. Riku leaves Hollow Bastion, only to see the true form of Castle Oblivion. The Voice again comes to Riku, but this time reveals himself to be Xehanort's Heartless, who wants to take over Riku again. However, though Xehanort's Heartless is powerful, King Mickey comes to aid Riku with his light. Riku then manages to fend off Xehanort's Heartless for the time being. But before he leaves, the Heartless leaves Riku with some world cards and the ability to wield his inner darkness as a weapon. Meeting the Replica Riku soon realizes that he has the power to detect the "smell" of darkness, and is discouraged by it, though King Mickey comforts him. However, King Mickey can only appear to Riku as a projection, for he is still in the Realm of Darkness. Still, with King Mickey's encouragement, Riku ascends the basements of Castle Oblivion in order to rid himself of his darkness. Meanwhile, as Riku travels through the lower levels of Castle Oblivion, Sora ascends the upper floors, being manipulated by Marluxia, a member of the mysterious Organization XIII and the lord of Castle Oblivion. But three other Organization members, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion work to counter Marluxia by using the dark-wielding Riku against the light-wielding Sora. To further the trio's goals, Vexen independently appears before Riku and Riku wonders if Vexen is with Xehanort's Heartless. But Vexen cryptically responds that he is with "another Ansem". Still, Riku fights with Vexen, seeing him as an enemy. But the battle only helps Vexen, who uses the data he gathered from the battle to create a Riku Replica. The replica soon comes to battle Riku, mocking Riku's fear of the darkness while the replica embraces it. However, Riku proves victorious, and the replica runs off. Soon, Xehanort's Heartless appears again, saying that the replica is a model of what Riku should be. But Riku only reaffirms his desire to conquer his darkness. Passing through much of the castle (the bulk of Sora's story is complete, and Larxene and Vexen are eliminated) Riku finds Lexaeus and, like the others, tells him that he should accept the darkness again, because if he doesn't, his journey will end here. The two fight, and Lexaeus manages to knock Riku out. Before he can finish him, however, Xehanort's Heartless takes over Riku's body and transforms him, making short work of Lexaeus and moving in to take his heart. Mickey saves him again and manages to bring him out of the darkness. Riku comes closer to the ground level, just as Marluxia's scheme fails and Sora finishes him off. Riku senses Marluxia's defeat, and Zexion quickly arrives on the scene to explain it. But he also reveals that Sora is the one who did the deed, much to Riku's surprise. Zexion quickly asks if Riku is capable of seeing Sora, for Riku shouldered the darkness for so long, and Xehanort's Heartless still resides in his heart. Riku tries to resist Zexion's comments, but Zexion ultimately gives him a world card...of Destiny Islands. Riku enters. Twilight In Destiny Islands, Riku meets all of his friends, but they are all silent and they eventually disappear, even Kairi. Zexion throws all of Riku's fears at him at once, telling him he's responsible for causing them to disappear, and that he belongs to the darkness now. He finally transforms an illusion of him into a Darkside Heartless, telling him this is what he has become. Riku beats back the Heartless as Zexion disguises himself as Sora. He tells him that it's finally time to face the light. Riku sinks into the light as he begins fade, but Kairi appears and tells him that he can't. Light can't beat him, neither can darkness, so he should accept both, then he won't be afraid anymore. He awakens his dark power again, admitting that it's a part of him and not evil, beating back Zexion. He disappears, but is quickly killed by the Riku Replica with Axel. Riku nearly makes it to the main floor as Xehanort's Heartless appears to control him, but King Mickey beats him back again and finally appears for real. Riku is relieved at finally having a real friend with him. Mickey explains that he found a card which showed him Riku's heart and he followed it back to him. Riku uses the card, and ends up in Twilight Town. Xehanort's Heartless appears again, but Riku tells him that he's not "Ansem", because his scent is not darkness--it is something else. Riku also sees that this man is the Voice that presented itself at the beginning of his journey. The Voice finally introduces himself as DiZ. Riku asks him what he really wants from him, and DiZ tells him he wants him to choose between Light and Darkness, because he lies in-between. The decision will be decided with Naminé, who Riku looks for. However, the Riku Replica manages to find him, and demands another fight to prove him "worthy". The replica intends to kill Riku in order to become real, but fails. However, Riku comforts him by saying that the replica's heart will go to the same place as the real one's, before the replica vanishes out of existence. Riku meets up with Naminé, who is with Sora in his memory cell, and explains the situation. She offers to seal away Xehanort's Heartless and Riku's darkness, so that he may forget them, but will have to sleep to do so. Riku refuses, hoping to win on his own, and leaves a satisfied Naminé. However, before he departs, he tells Naminé that he knows that it was her who appeared to him as Kairi, commenting that they smell the same. Way to the Dawn After meeting Naminé, DiZ appears again to Riku and the King (who notes that DiZ seems familiar). Knowing his choice, DiZ gives Riku a card that will draw out Xehanort's Heartless, along with an Organization cloak for each of them. After DiZ leaves, Riku tells King Mickey to destroy him if Riku fails to stop Xehanort's Heartless, but the King refuses, saying he'll only help him regain control, and never harm him. Riku concedes. Riku faces Ansem for one final battle alone. Ansem asks why he still refuses him if he accepts darkness now, but Riku merely says "I just can't stand your foul stench". They fight and the last of Xehanort's Heartless is destroyed, but not before he says a part of him is still in Riku, and he shall return. Riku and Mickey wait at the front entrance. Riku tells him that he can't go home yet as "Ansem's" shadow still lingers in him, but Mickey says the darkness is a part of him. Darkness is not all bad, because Riku has chosen a road he never thought of before, one of both Light and Darkness. They leave, taking Organization cloaks that DiZ gave them prior to confronting Xehanort's Heartless, and DiZ appears for one final question: if he shall take the "road to light" or the "road to darkness". Riku chooses neither, he'll take the middle road, "The Road to Dawn". Riku and King Mickey eventually made it out of the plains and separate after Riku realized he couldn't completely rid himself of the darkness festering in him. Deciding to return to DiZ and offer his help, Riku dons a blindfold, for "his eyes couldn't lie" about his darkness which he is preparing to use and wished Mickey not to witness firsthand. Differences As stated above there are some changes regarding the game's remake. Notable changes include: *3D cutscenes, along with voice-acting. *Updated music, including new songs. *Theater Mode is unlockable, which allows you to view all cutscenes in the game. (Replaced Link mode) *Clearing Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ first will allow Sora to use sleights and Keyblades from Kingdom Hearts II. It will also unlock enemy cards of the Organization XIII members that were in Kingdom Hearts II, with the exception of Axel, who already has an enemy card. In the North American release the Enemy Cards and Keyblades can be unlocked with a North American version of Kingdom Hearts II saved on your memory card, and clearing Sora's Story in the game. *Riku is more powerful than in the original game. *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories was rated 'E' for fantasy violence and mild language, whereas Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence. *Battles are more complicated *Flashbacks from the first Kingdom Hearts are included in Cutscenes *In the English version, when Axel says the word 'hell' it is taken out. *Cards for all the Organization Members *Pluto as a friend card Gameplay Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories follows a completely new battle system and game play than from those of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The battle system now revolves around Sora's memories, represented as cards. Using Attack Cards, Magic Cards, and Item Cards is the only way to attack. Each card has a number from 0 to 9. When a card is played against the enemy's card, the card with the lower value "Breaks" and is discarded. This leaves enemies vulnerable for a few seconds. Cards with a value of 0 can break any attack, but can also be broken by any card played after wards. If a 0 is played before another high level card it will not be broken and will leave your opponent wide open for attacks. Enemy Cards can also be used in battle to temporarily give abilities to Sora. Outside of battles, World Cards are used to navigate around the worlds and Map Cards are used for the rooms in the worlds. Extras *New Cards are available, such as several Kingdom Hearts II attack cards and enemy cards for the Organization members introduced in Kingdom Hearts II. The Zexion enemy card is also available after the battle with Zexion in Basement 3. *Riku gains a new sleight which allows him to perform a combo with King Mickey. *Reaction commands are implemented from Kingdom Hearts II. *A special command, card duel (card breaking) allows the player to break stacks of opponents' cards in a specific time and inflict massive damage. This is only available to Riku. *Battles now take form in 3D, and objects in rooms can fire projectiles, inflict damage or initiate battles when hit. *In Reverse/Rebirth, when Riku finally accepts both his light and dark side during the fight with Zexion in Destiny Islands, he becomes constantly in Dark-mode for the battle. *There is also a new version of Trinity Limit that can be accessed by stocking Goofy first; in this sleight, Sora and Donald, who use Goofy as a battering ram, run around bashing into enemies. *Glide is now included in Sora's story. *When Riku is in his Dark Mode he can Double Jump similar to Sora's Master Form *There are now map card premiums and wild map cards which could redeem any value. *Lexaeus can go into a temporary state of power and invulnerability, similar to the battle in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+. *The Riku Replica has an orb of dark energy in his left hand during his last battle with Sora or Riku. *Both Riku and his replica also have a slightly different battle stance. *There are worlds that can change Sora's appearance to match that world, although the only one is Halloween Town (but Riku's appearance is also changed in that world). *Pluto is a party character in Sora's Story. *Maps for battle differ from each other. Bosses and Enemies *Zexion can be fought in Destiny Islands. *There is a third form for Marluxia while fighting him as a final boss. Death scenes and Storyline Changes *Instead of dragging Riku into the dark depths using his final strength, Lexaeus is killed when Riku's body is temporarily taken by Xehanort's Heartless. *In the original game, Zexion was killed by Riku Replica offscreen (though a sound of striking blades can be heard) and in the remake, Riku Replica simply drains Zexion's life force. *In the original climax of Sora's storyline, when Axel attempts to execute Marluxia for his betrayal, Marluxia used Naminé as a shield after hearing Axel's threat. In the remake, they have a brief fight before Marluxia uses Naminé as a shield. Marluxia also never leaves the room until the end of the fight. *Axel finishes off Vexen by immolating him with a snap of his fingers. In the original, he just struck Vexen with his chakrams a second time to kill him. *In the original, the Riku Replica is seen lying on the ground on Floor 12, and moving to him will trigger a cutscene (followed by a boss fight). In the remake, he is standing up, and a Reaction Command triggers the cutscene and boss fight. *In the original, Goofy knocks away Larxene when she tries to kill Sora. In the remake, he just throws his shield at Larxene to temporarily distract her. *When Sora was hurt by Larxene in the original Chain of Memories, Donald used Cure to heal him, but in Re:CoM he uses Curaga to heal him. Trivia *In the game's opening FMV (with flashbacks from the original Kingdom Hearts), Sora's first encounter with Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix is featured. This is also the case with the English version despite the fact that Final Mix was never released outside of Japan. However, the scene is also included in the North American version of Kingdom Hearts II, when Sora's memories are being restored at the game's beginning. *Currently Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain Of Memories is the only remake of the series to be distributed overseas *The English version of the game has a glitch that causes the game to be un-playable when using a second-generation PlayStation 3. The player is stuck at the beginning of the tutorial and can't continue. The only way around this glitch is to play the tutorial on a PlayStation 2 (or original-model PlayStation 3) and copy the data to the problematic PlayStation 3 unit. This glitch also happens when using a third party memory card on a Playstation 2. *Currently Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories is the only Kingdom Hearts game which has bosses that use items, such as ether and elixir, other than Clayton in Kingdom Hearts in which he uses a potion. *Sora sounds like he did in Kingdom Hearts II, even though he's younger in this game. This is likely due to the voice actor being older, and therefore having the same voice as he did in Kingdom Hearts II. *There is a typo in the English game manual. On page 15, underneath "World Cards" it says that to bring up the world description, you must press O, even though it is not really like that. It is true for the Japanese version, though. *Traverse Town is decreased in map size from the original version. *In the battle with the Parasite Cage in Monstro when reloading in this version, strangely Sora won't get harmed when standing on the stomach acid. *When Sora, Donald and Goofy enter the world of Halloween Town, they turn into their forms in that world but when they are in the world of Atlantica, they remain in their normal forms. Packaging Artwork Image:671696-khrecom front super.jpg|North American cover art External Links *Official NA Site Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories